Accidents and incidents involving electricity often occur because safe operating procedures are not applied. Currently there are limited alternatives to electrical safety features that can prevent individuals from being electrocuted.
The present invention generally relates to a voltage tester. More specifically, the invention is a finger voltage sensor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a finger voltage sensor that provides a relatively greater degree of safety and security for electrical workers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a finger voltage sensor that is worn on an electrical worker's finger that indicates when electricity is near the electrical worker.
What is really needed is a finger voltage sensor that provides a relatively greater degree of safety and security for electrical workers that is worn on an electrical worker's finger that indicates when electricity is near the electrical worker.